Xia Qingyue
}} |image1= Xia Qingyue Manhua 2.png|Manhua Xia Qingyue.jpg|Chibi XQ.jpg|Fan Selected |Chinese=夏倾月 |Pinyin=Xià qīng yuè |AKA=Floating Cloud City’s Greatest Treasure Fairy of Frozen Moon Fairy Xia Divine Empress |Status=Alive |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=16 (First Appearance) 27 (Currently) |Eyes= |Hair= |Height= |Spouse(s)=Yun Che (Husband) Moon God Realm King (Fiancé) |Relatives=Xia Hongyi (Father) Yue Wugou (Mother) Xia Yuanba (Younger Brother) Yun Qinghong (Father-In-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-In-Law) |Master(s)=Chu Yueli |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Frozen Cloud Asgard Yun Che |Profound Strength='Currently' Unknown Last Time Half-Step Tyrant Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Frozen Cloud Asgard Young Asgard Mistress Moon God Realm Divine Empress |Affiliation=Frozen Cloud Asgard Blue Wind Empire Moon God Realm(God Realm) |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |City=Floating Cloud City |First Appearance= Chapter 1 (Mentioned) Chapter 5 (Appearance) |Body = Nine Profound Exquisite Body Heart of Snow Glazed Glass|Titles = Young Asgard Mistress Moon God Divine Empress|Realm = Moon God Realm}} Xia Qingyue (夏倾月) is the female lead of '''Against the Gods, '''and the daughter of Xia Hongyi, the head of the Xia Clan of Floating Cloud City. She was the most talented of the young generation of Floating Cloud City. At a young age she was secretly recruited to become a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard, but she never officially went to Frozen Cloud Asgard so she could keep a promise that her father made with Xiao Ying, to get married to his son, Xiao Che. Her desire for strength derives from her wanting to be strong enough to find her mother who left when she was four. Appearance Xia Qingyue looks like a beautiful, dreamlike woman. She wears no makeup, but it doesn't matter, for the heaven itself seems to have done everything in its power to sculpt her countenance to perfection. Her skin is a perfect match for the expression “bone of jade, flesh of ice”, and not one part of her facial features, her snow white skin or her vermillion lips, are imperfect, inelegant, or crude. However, her perfect countenance also exudes a coolness and holiness that averted all eyes. She gives off the impression of a pure, untainted fairy who resides in a world higher than the nine heavens. }} She has the reputation of being a supreme beauty and the most beautiful woman in Blue Wind Empire. She has soft and shiny black hair reaching the shoulders, jade-like skin, creamy face, lips, phoenix-like eyes and a sculpted nose. }} On her lovely face were two black thin and curvy eyebrows, similar to a pair of crescent moons. Her two tranquil pupils, clear like crystals, were like the radiance of a flowing dream. Her entire body was covered by a red dress, her faintly discernable curves slim and beautiful; a contrast to the creamy, white jade-like skin. Her figure delicate to the extreme. Looking from afar, her physique was so graceful that it was simply too hard to describe. Under the azure long skirt, one could faintly make out a pair of exquisite and slender legs. Her dress floated in the wake of her slow walk and her jewelry occasionally twinkled on her delicate, womanly figure. The perfect arcs of her waist, breasts, and buttocks were indescribably lovely. She radiated an incomparable, soul shaking charm and had a kind of proud appearance and attitude that transcended this world. Personality Outside, she seems to be a really cold person who doesn't care about anything but her cultivation. But inside she only wants to reunite her family and live together with them, she is loyal and helps her loved ones. Even through she can be considered arrogant, she doesn't held disdain to those whom she considers to be good persons, as seen when she married Yun Che even when he was nothing but a simple cripple with no future, she never showed him any hostility or disdain. She has a very big desire to become powerful so she can find her mother, doing whathever needed to achieve her dreams. Even to the point of killing her own emotions to focus on her goals. Through the story, Xia Qingyue has been claimed to be smart and very determined person who does what she says. She has keen eye and mind who cannot be fooled by anyone, smart enough to see through the true self of the persons in front of her. Unconsciously she has an elegant behaviour that mesmerizes the people around her. Background Xia Qingyue grew up as the young mistress of the Xia Clan. Xia Qingyue lost her mother when she was little and she didn't know why. She knew where she could find the answers, but the place is out of her grasp at the moment so she completely dedicates herself to training. Her talent astonished those in Floating Cloud City and she became the most sought after young lady for many young masters. However, Qingyue was already betrothed to Yun Che, who was then Xiao Che of the Xiao Clan. Her father became sworn brothers with Xiao Ying, Yun Che's adoptive father, after Xiao Ying risked his life to save Qingyue. Because of this, her fatheri promised Xiao Ying that he would marry Qingyue to Yun Che when they reach that age of 16. When she was twelve she met her master Chu Yueli and became a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard. When she was 13 she broke through to the Elementary Profound Realm and stepped into the Nascent Profound Realm, at fourteen she broke through the Nascent Profound Realm into the True Profound Realm. She wore an artifact to suppress her profound strength to the 10th level of Elementary Profound during her wedding to Yun Che. Plotline When she was sixteen Frozen Cloud Asgard allowed Xia Qingyue to marry Yun Che as long as she would come back to Frozen Cloud Asgard several months later and stay there permanently. She was picked up by Yun Che and brought her back to the Xiao Clan to get married. After the wedding ceremony when they was supposed to go to the bed chambers together she almost made him sleep in a different room but he talked her into letting him sleep in the floor. During that night she realized that Yun Che has left and she went looking for him and when she found him he and Xiao Lingxi where leaning up against each other sleeping underneath the stars which made her feel uncomfortable. Xia Qingyue initially treated Yun Che coldly but warmed to him after Yun Che spent many nights and a lot of effort in clearing her profound entrances and thus giving her the Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins. She even allowed him to sleep in the same bed with her. She promised to search for rare items to help treat Yun Che's crippled profound veins to repay him helping her . During the events orchestrated by Xiao Yulong that forced Yun Che out of the Xiao Clan, Yun Che gave her their marriage certificate for safekeeping. She prevented the Xiao Clan members from destroying it with the help of her master . After she formally joined Frozen Cloud Asgard, the sect invested a lot of cultivation resources on her and her profound strength grew very quickly. She also started utilizing her Nine Profound Exquisite Body that bypasses normal laws to comprehend many high level skills and abilities normally above her power level. She participated the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament where she met Yun Che again. She reached the Semifinal of the tournament where she faced Ling Yun. He managed to knock away her face veil and reveal her beauty that was beyond the mortal world. It captivated all the young masters participating in the tournament. She defeated Ling Yun after a difficult fight in which she had show her true profound strength level and use Frozen Cloud Domain. She faced Yun Che in the final of the tournament. It was a long and difficult fight and both showed all of their trump cards with Yun Che winning by a slight margin in the end. After the tournament, she explored the Heaven Basin Secret Realm with Yun Che and helped him escape from ambushes by Fen Juecheng, Fen Juebi, and Mu Tianbei. After they escaped the encountered a Tyrant Profound Beast and was put into another life threatening situation. Yun Che risked his life to save her and she did the same in return. Yun Che gave her the Emperor Awakening Heart Pellet to help recover which gave her a large leap in profound strength, to the second level of the Emperor Profound Realm. She assisted Yun Che against Ling Tianni after Yun Che annihilated the Burning Heaven Clan. They defeated him to become the strongest faction in the Blue Wind Empire. She also attended Yun Che's royal wedding with Princess Cang Yue and assisted him against antagonists from the Divine Phoenix Empire. Afterwards she stayed in Frozen Cloud Asgard to train until the sect was besieged by Overlords from the Sun Moon Divine Hall on orders from Ye Xinghan. Qingyue was ordered by the Asgard Master Gong Yuxian to escape via the ancient escape formation left by the Frozen Cloud Asgard ancestor because at that time the destruction of the sect was imminent. The escape formation was a dimensional teleportation formation setup by Mu Bingyun. Xia Qingyue is currently residing in the Moon God Realm as the Moon God Divine Empress. She is seen getting information from her maid Jin Yue about a change in the four God Children in the Profound God Convention, with Yun Che defeating those of High Ranked Realms as well as Lu Lengchuan. She also confirms she has told the Moon God Realm King about her having a late husband. Currently she doesn't grow her hair out likely as a metaphor of her cutting her emotions off after Yun Che's supposed death. Trivia * The color she likes for her dresses are red and blue. * She is not very good at lying. * Her name means "Summer to Collapse the Moon" Category:Characters Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Frozen Cloud Asgard Category:Floating Cloud City Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Xia Clan Category:Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies Category:Alive Category:Moon God Realm Category:Main Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Water Laws Category:Realm of Gods Category:Four Major Sects Category:Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins